Seal Team-One Shot
by Whumplover1422
Summary: This is a one shot of an idea I had that came from a dream. This is also my first attempt at a fan fiction story. The team is sent on a mission to clear out a compound suspected to be armed with hostiles and bombs. They have backup but will it be enough or will the team find themselves running out of time?


Seal Team one shot. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction Drabble. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so go gentle with the reviews please! ?

Alright guys we are gonna split into teams. Each team will have an EOD guy, a security officer, and an operator. Bravo 6 you go with him he pointed to a officer "Jones" his patch said. And him he pointed to and Eod guy. "names Jake" he said to me. Search sector 6.

Brock you take Kairos and him, he pointed out another officer, take sector 5. He went on like that until we were all assigned to 6 different groups and we had all 6 sectors covered.

I was walking through my sector on point Jake behind me and Jones covering the rear. As we came up on an intersection I chose to start off by going right. At the end of the hall was another intersection.

I went to go right again but at the end of the hall was a dead end and there was nothing down there. Hallways clear so I went left. While doing this I hear the putts of assault rifles from bravo and enemy rifles.

At the end of this hallway there were 2 doors that led to 2 class rooms and a pile of, what appeared to be, trash at first glance. There was also a concrete looking barricade about 2ft tall by 3 foot long sitting there.

I cleared the classrooms, rooms empty of both people and bombs. We went to slowly investigate the trash and at that point it was a job for Jake. "Go ahead man do your thing me and Jones will cover at the intersection."

The hallway was only about 10 ft long so we didn't go far. I sat up on the right side at the first intersection and Jones was back covering at the end of the hall Incase I had to fall back.

"Holy mother of God!" I turned slightly to see Jones "whats the problem?" he disappeared for a second and came back.

"Jake says that this is a pretty big bomb. This one alone is enough to take the compound. If they are all that big even if only a couple blow were gonna be buried in a crater."

"Huh, Can he disarm it and how long we looking at?" Jones disappeared again, this time he and Jake came back with scared looks on their face.

"Pretty bad man, we're looking at something pretty complex. It'll take me at least 30-40 minutes once I get into it and another 5, at least, to do that. You want me to explain the process and why it's gonna take so long? The timer on it reads 80 minutes till detonation, we're gonna be sitting ducks for almost an hour." I didn't like the sound of that.

"Okay get going I'll call it in." I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh."Bravo 6 to teams come in."

"6 this is 1 what do you got?" Jason said.

"We have a pretty big one over here. EOD says at least 45 minutes to disarm, 80 on timer so we have time but cant search anymore of our sector till then. Need to cover him and he said once he starts he can stop or..BOOM"

"okay 6 we have cleared half of our section about 10 tangos down already no bombs so as soon as we're done we will head your way, all teams report" Jason replies sounding determined.

"bravo 2, we have cleared about half 15 tangos no bombs yet we will converge with 6 when we're finished"

Bravo 3, Sonny, chimed in with his Texas twang. "We got about a quarter through 5 tangos, 1 being disarmed now but only gonna take 3 mics to finish them will continue and converge."

"Copy that 3" Jason said. "Alright Bravo 4 and 5 what do you have?"

"Bravo 4"Trent said "We cleared half,10 tangos down will continue and converge no bombs"

"Bravo 5 about a quarter through 8 tangos down, looks like we will take about 5 mics to finish ours then will will continue and converge"

"alright" Jason said "we have 3 bombs so far two almost disarmed place crawling with tangos and what sounds like the mother of bombs with bravo 6 alright boys get busy let's get this done 1 out."

Well alrighty, I turned to Jones "how's Jake doing?" then turned back to watch my intersection. I have one hallway off center in front of me and another to my left. "He said he is on track about 49 minutes to go he's inside now."

"Copy." If hostiles come from 11 o'clock hallway I'm a sitting duck with no cover, then I thought about that weird little barrier. "Jones, I need you to shove that barrier up here I need a little cover." "Copy that."

Then I hear it sliding about 5 minutes later he has it push in front of me and I hunker down "Alright. Thanks. Go back and cover Jake." About 20 minutes past then I see 4 guys rush out from 11 o'clock.

"Contact!" I yell and fire at the guy farthest on the left. Then the others with three more three round bursts it's quiet and all hostiles down. "Jones you alright back there?"

Nothing I turn to look and there he is on the floor half way back looking at me with dead eyes. "Shit!" He must have tried to come up here with me I thought. "Fuck." I'm down to a one man defense at an intersection while my EOD is disarming that beast.

"Bravo 1 this is 6", I hoped Jason could get to me quick.

"copy 6 we heard shots from your sector that you?" If I didn't know better I'd say Jason sounded a little worried.

"Yeah I'm down an officer with 29 mics to go on that bomb. I'm at and intersection hostiles can come from my 9 and 11 so I'm gonna fall back so that are bottle necked into one hallway"

"copy six we have a bomb here at the end of our sector but will need 15 to disarm. Teams report" as they com in I slowly start making my way back dragging my barrier while maintaining my firing position I get back and I see Jake hard at work.

I stayed ready to fire as I drug Jones's body back and laid him on the dead end side, stripped off his weapons com gear for a spare and ammo and moved back to cover behind the small barrier.

"Bravo 2 we have a bomb at the end of our intersection need about 25 to disarm then we will head your way." Ray sounded as confident as ever.

"Bravo 3 we have found two small take about 8 mics apiece then will continue and converge"

"bravo 4 were about 3/4 through will continue and converge "

"Bravo 5, 3/4's through disarming now. 3 mics. Then continue and converge"

"copy teams. Bravo 6 hold position we will be there soon" so much for that quick backup, I thought.

"copy." I said then I hear sonny "Sorry pretty boy! First time getting yourself in a sticky situation without backup..."

"Case of beer!" I hear them all say and I chuckle.

"Sure Sonny you save my ass I'll get you a whole keg" we were joking but all new it was a dire situation. I had no backup, had to hold off an unknown amount of hostiles and closest reinforcements were 20 minutes away. But on the plus side hopefully our bomb will be disarmed by then.

I left my com open that way they could hear what was going on cause if I got busy there wasn't gonna be time to mess with my coms. We made it another 10 before shit hit the fan. "Contact!" I had about five hostiles from my 11 come out I got all of them but they started pouring in from the left hallway I fired one after the other it seemed like there was no end but a couple of minutes later that felt like 30 but was really only 4 when I looked at my watch it was over.

I reload my mag set aside my half empty one and see I have gone through 1 in the firefight.

"6 report!" I could hear the strain in Jason's voice.

"about 15 tangos down, clear for now" I said as I readied myself for another wave.

"you?" Jason said with a little concern.

I looked down and noticed a graze on my left arm bleeding sluggishly "just a graze"

"alright 6 stay alert we will be to you in 5 mics" he sounded a little winded like he had been running flat out since last I heard him.

"copy" no sooner do I get that out do I see more tangos poring in from the rest of my uncleared sector. I guess they all decided to come this way so the behemoth bomb will take us all out. I cannot fail my brothers. I will hold them off no matter what! I just need to last 5 minutes or we're all toasty.

I concentrate 3 round bursts into one after the other. No more counting just aim head shots one after the other I shoot until my mag is empty then hunker, reload, up and go again. Pain! Fire! My left arm isn't working.

I don't have time to see why so I shift a little this puts my left leg a little out of cover but gets me in a good position to continue firing. Good thing I just switched to a full mag I thought and kept firing.

Adrenaline was rushing so I don't feel the grazes but I know some are close cause I can hear them wizzing by. Next thing I know I'm on the floor looking at the ceiling, black circle closing in till I see just a pin prick of light. Out from behind my cover and my left leg feels like it was ripped off.

Then I feel a thunk on my left side and I can't breathe right. Well, that's one way to wake you up. I scramble roll over and lay on my belly beside the barrier. I use my useless left arm as a prop and keep firing. The black fades in and out but I blink hard and keep shooting.

Just when I thought they were gonna overtake my position my brothers show up. First boss then sonny and ray with Trent, Brock, and Kairos. All the tangos fall within the next couple minutes and the black keeps getting bigger and bigger the light smaller and smaller.

I lay my head down and cough. Blood comes with it. Huh I think as I see some small bubbles too. That's not good. Between the black, the dizziness, and the numb feeling I didn't really care I just knew I was tired and I was gonna take a nap.

I feel Trent drop beside me and roll me over and they drag me to cover. I look up and see Trent and Sonny. "D..da…mn." I say quietly. "I know" Trent says "I'm sure you hurt like a mother fucker just give me a sec"

"no..not th..that...n...now..I owe S...son...ny...a k...keg." I finally got out in between choking on blood and fighting back coughs. Now that I'm starting to wake up I little I do hurt like a motherfucker.

"For the love of God Spencer! Shut the hell up for a minute save your breath and let me look at you" well that does it I thought, between Trent cussing Sonny's look on his face, and the way I'm feeling I must be in seriously bad shape. I let out a loud groan.

The others must have heard the worry in Trents voice cause Boss is there the next second helping him give me a shot of morphine and start the IV line. I am more awake and in more pain now but I don't feel as fuzzy, definitely not as numb either. I feel Trent fitting pressure bandages on my thigh, shoulder, and side. Then he is feeling around my chest.

"Fuck! No exit." Boss looks at Trent, "okay what do we have?" He's not liking Trent falling apart right now you can see it on his face.

"He has a through and through in the thigh, broke his femur and by the luck of the devil didn't his artery, graze on the arm, through and through on his left side flesh only, through and through in the shoulder looks like broken collar bone and shoulder blade. No exit on the bullet lodged in his lung if the bloody bubbles and anything to go by, and they are. I don't know Jason he needs an OR and a team of doctors now and all he has is me!"

I could tell Trent was flustered and that kind of scared me cause he is usually a rock. I reach out with my right hand and squeeze his knee.

He jerked then looks at me gives a sad determined smile and gets his gloved hands ready. He's back in the game now calm and in super medic mode. That thought makes me chuckle a little but it sounds more like choking gasps.

"Okay Spence I don't want you talking just keep your eyes on me. I'll ask yes or no questions and nod or shake okay? Jason get us a med evac now and have Sonny come back he needs a transfusion if he's gonna make it and they're a match."

Jason disappeared and Sonny was right in his place needle in his arm holding my right hand. Trent is now on my left with a bunch of stuff payed out. Huh that was fast I thought or I just passed out for a few seconds. Eh probably both I decide.

"Alright transfusion is started, Sonny you get dizzy let me know. Okay Clay can you hear me?" I pause he sounds like he's talking into a bucket.

"Clay can you hear me!" this time he says it louder and I can make out the words. I nod.

"I need you to focus on staying real still, let us do all the work understand." I nod.

Then I feel him start to raise my arm above my head. Yep the left arm with the broken collarbone and shoulder. I start groaning and squirming around. "I know it hurts Clay but I have to get you in the right position just try to hold still best you can."

He carefully maneuvers me where I need to be and now I'm panting. Well if you want to call it that. "Okay I'm gonna start a chest tube and that should help but it's gonna hurt like a bitch" I look him in the eyes and nod again.

I already hurt. I'm pretty sure the morphine isn't helping at all. I tried to tell Trent, but I couldn't talk. I tried harder but it sounded like gurgling. I felt like a weight was sitting in my chest.

I choked and coughed and struggled. I was getting really light headed now like the world was spinning which made me feel like puking to but I knew I wouldn't survive that right now.

"Jason get over here and hold him down I need this tube in like yesterday!" I see Jason and Sonny holding me both looking a little scared but I was about ready to pass out. Wanted to really just to escape the feeling of suffocating but I couldn't.

"Trent" Sonny says sounding really worried. "His lips are turning blue!"

"I know dammit I'm hurrying he has a sucking chest wound! He needs more morphine but it won't have time to take effect and he shouldn't have anymore yet anyway. Hold him still this is gonna be bad." Trent has a hard look on his face and he comes closer with a steady hand and a scalpel.

I feel it graze my chest then I can feel him digging it in. I try to hold still but then I feel his fingers go in and it literally feels like he is cutting into my lung. I try to scream but, the thing about a shit ton of blood blocking your throat, half your body not working and trying not to die is no sounds just a lot of gurgling, bubbles, and pain.

"Give me the tube Sonny" by this time I'm thrashing and gurgling and want to scream just let me die but Trent keeps going. Then he is pushing in the tube. If I thought I tried to scream before this was 10 times worse I couldn't think of anything but pain. The more screaming I tried to do the more it felt like I was going to die right there. I could feel his finger going in with the tube, and it fucking hurt.

Tears were rolling non stop down my face. Blood, spit, and whatever else was coming out of my mouth like a geyser. What wasn't splashing up was leaking out and it was to much but I couldn't make it stop.

Since the morphine wore off and I just couldn't catch a break. "God clay just pass out already" Jace said with tears in his eyes. Sonny actually had a few running down his face and so did Trent as he finished up inserting the tube. Then he taped around it sealing and stabilizing the tube.

"Can't with the adrenaline going in his system from the gun fight and it sounds like he's burnt through the morphine already. He is in living hell right now. If he gets anymore morphine it could depress his breathing and that's the last thing he needs"

Little did they know that I was locked in on that pain and even though I could breath a little better I couldn't hear a thing they were saying and my only thought was just let me die, just let me die.

"Spencer can you hear me?" No answer. They all three watched me I wasn't choking anymore. My eyes were wide, lips and teeth bloody. Big tears rolling, whole body shaking like I was having some kind of seizure, but I just wasn't hearing them.

"Clay?!" Trent said again they all looked really worried, but there was nothing I could do.

"Trent just give him something for the love of God. This is almost worse than that scream choking he was doing!" Sonny yelled.

Jason just nodded his head "Transport is inbound in 2 mics. The look in his eyes is killing me just do it Trent." Jasons watery eyes were also overflowing now.

"Okay Clay peace is coming." Trent whispered to me. "I just gave him another dose with some sedative it should work." Clays eyes finally went shut and the crying stopped but everyone was rung out now.

"Okay Jason help me get his leg in this." The inflatable cast was slipped around his leg. Then they lowered his arm carefully placed it in a sling and he was ready for transport. As they got him on a board and packed him to the helo, on board medics started working on him.

Bravo watched as they flew toward the hospital. "You did good Trent he's gonna make it because of you" Ray said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Trent jerked up.

"You have no idea what your talking about! He was wide awake with no pain killers when I had to insert that damn tube he couldn't even scream cause he was drowning on his own blood! That was the worst thing I have ever had to do as a medic and that includes working on people with lost limbs!" Trent was screaming but Sonny and Jason just held him while he broke down.

"Rays right Trent. I know it was hard I was holding that kid down while he was trying to get away, watching him try to scream kicking around, but without you he would already be dead." Jason was trying to get through and it must have worked because Trent quit crying.

They all sat in silence watching their youngest member struggle. He would pull through because he was tough, one of the strongest men Jason knew. This was over for now but this mission and his rookies screams would haunt him till he died.

30 minutes later they arrived at the hospital.


End file.
